


a lonely spell to conjure you (but conjure hell is all I do)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Enemies With Benefits, Episode: s01e07 Haunted, F/F, Femslash February, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Or what?” Vicki says, fingers clasping her neck just on the side of painful. “I could kill you right now Elena, and we both know it. So what exactly areyou, perky little bitch, going to do to me?"





	a lonely spell to conjure you (but conjure hell is all I do)

**Author's Note:**

> title from bat for lashes' sleep alone

“Or what?” Vicki says, fingers clasping her neck just on the side of painful. “I could kill you right now Elena, and we both know it. So what exactly are _you_ , perky little bitch, going to do to me? The only reason you’re alive is because poor Jer is convinced everyone he loves dies.”   
  
“Funny, that’s why you’re still alive too.”   
  
Vicki barks out a laugh, “Spunky.”   
  
“Please, I don’t want you to accidentally hurt-”  
  
“I would _never_ -”  
  
“Accidents happen! Especially when you’re a million times stronger and you’re new to this. Please, I know you don’t want to hurt him.”  
  
Vicki’s eyes narrow, and she squeezes her throat a little tighter. Leaning in she inhales deep, and Elena tries not to shudder. Inanely remembering some wildlife documentary she watched with Bonnie and Caroline, something about being still in front of the most dangerous predators.   
  
“And it finally makes sense why the vampires are chasing you,” Vicki says, black veins popping under her eyes.   
  
Elena tries to scramble backwards, but she’s already pinned to the doorway.   
  
“I’ll make you a deal Gilbert, you can be my lunch on wheels, and I’ll leave Jeremy alone.”   
  
“Yes,” Elena agrees instantly, voice hoarse, and Vicki drops her throat. She sucks in air too fast, nearly dizzy with it.   
  
“Good, I’ll be seeing you.”  
  
There’s a hazy silhouette, and Vicki is gone. Elena rubs her neck, sighing to herself. God knows what she just signed up for, remembers the nasty bruises all over Caroline. Better than Jeremy though, so much better.  
  
Stefan zips back in the house, a pitcher of some fresh animal’s blood with him.   
  
“Where did Vicki go?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Elena says, looking away. If she hadn’t broken up with Matt, or started dating Stefan, would any of this even be happening? Or would it just be happening to other people and she’d be blissfully unaware? Shaking off the maudlin thoughts, she grabs her coat.  
  
“I need to go, she said she’d leave Jeremy alone so that’s good.”   
  
“That is,” Stefan says. “It’ll be much easier to learn to control her hunger around more neutral people.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
And Elena doesn’t tell him about the deal. Maybe because she knows it’s ill-advised, maybe because she cares more about her little brother than he does, maybe because she simply doesn’t owe it to her latest ex-boyfriend.   
  
.  
  
Elena’s about to fall asleep after an uneventful Halloween party when Vicki appears in her room. That she doesn’t immediately scream means she’s been hanging out with _way_ too many vampires.   
  
“Evening princess, ready to give it up for the cause?”   
  
Her cheeks flush and Elena bites down a curse. “Just get it over with.”   
  
“I can do that,” she says, pulling out a knife.   
  
Elena’s eyes go wide, “Woah, wait a minute-”   
  
Vicki snickers, “To make sure I don’t drink too much.”   
  
“O-oh. Um, thanks?”  
  
Vicki rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I spun Damon some ridiculous story about drinking from Matty and he said this would be the safest way. As if I’d ever hurt him.” Her eyes flash, and Elena gulps, “Now _you_ on the other hand…”   
  
Vicki flashes onto the bed, slicing her neck quick, shallow and wide. She licks the blood off the knife and tosses it away, clamping her mouth over the aching wound. Her mouth soothes the pain, far more than it should, it almost feels… good. Which can’t be right.   
  
Vicki licks and sucks loudly, and god, it’s only because it’s an erogenous zone. That’s the _only_ reason her body’s attempting to react in such a ridiculous way. She measures her breaths as Vicki finishes up, wondering if she should have faked being in pain more. There must be something in vampire saliva, and isn’t that a weird thought, to help subdue people. (As if they needed more advantages.)  
  
In the morning, Elena cakes on makeup to make sure no one can tell there was a recent cut on her neck. While it does cover the cut completely, it also makes it obvious she’s hiding something, and it looks like a gigantic hickey.   
  
She is _so_ not looking forward to school today.   
  
Sure enough, too many people notice, too many react. Tyler’s is the worst, a loud comment about how fast cheerleaders move on in some twisted attempt to maybe comfort Stefan. (He looked like a stoic trampled puppy, and she didn’t look long.)  
  
Elena blushed bright red, not because it’s true but because it’ll keep him from the truth. That Elena found the whole thing less painful than going to the dentist, isn’t relevant. Certainly not that she’s almost looking forward to seeing Vicki again. (Only because it means she isn’t doing anything to Jer. That’s it.)  
  
.   
  
The next time, Elena’s ready for her, wearing a tank top and shorts. It’s been a few days, which Elena should be thankful for, but her messed up brain was just anxious.   
  
Vicki flips the knife around in her hand and approaches the bed. “How’s my little blood bag doing?”   
  
“Funny,” Elena snaps, on edge.   
  
“Ease up, it wasn’t so bad last time.”   
  
Elena’s face goes bright red, can’t meet her eyes, “Can you um, do somewhere less obvious?”  
  
Vicki’s lips curl up into an unpleasant smile, “Didn’t enjoy your time in the limelight?”   
  
Elena closes her eyes, “Please.”   
  
“Where?” Vicki asks, breath hitting her lips and Elena’s eyes shoot open to find the other girl right above her.   
  
She swallows, “My leg?”  
  
Vicki scoots down the bed, picking up her left calf, and Elena’s absurdly glad she shaved her legs today. The knife slices down her shin easy, pain hitting after she sees the blood rise. Vicki places her hands on each side of the cut, spreading them and forcing the cut wide. Elena groans at the new pain, slow and deep, so much worse than the knife.   
  
A tear slips down her cheek, and Vicki grins up at her. “You know how sad my brother was when your parents died? Not because he cared about them, they always looked down at him anyways, the entitled assholes. But because his precious _Elena_ was sad.”  
  
Vicki’s nails dig into her flesh, and Elena screams into her fist. “He waited for you all summer and then you decided to fuck the new boy. Well, payback’s a bitch darling.”   
  
Vicki finally stops stretching the cut, dipping her head to lick up all the blood. Elena settles on the bed, deep breathes as she rides out the fading pain. Vicki’s tongue is inhumanly strong and rough, and it’s too easy to focus on it instead. On how fast it cleans away the mess, on how fast it could- God, there’s something wrong with her.   
  
.  
  
Vicki’s patterns are surprisingly predictable for a former drug addict. She visits every third night, usually a little after midnight- always when Jer and Jenna are asleep. She cuts knee to ankle, fast enough that the anticipation tends to hurt more than the cut itself.   
  
So when Vicki slices open her inner thigh one night, the knife dipping deeper than usual and making her hiss, Elena’s surprised.   
  
“What- calf?” she manages, gripping the sheets tightly.   
  
Vicki smirks down at her, “Have you looked at your legs recently? A few more cuts and it might be permanent.”   
  
“O-oh,” Elena gasps as Vicki’s hands push her knees wide.   
  
Vicki’s veins are already black, she doesn’t play with tonight’s cut, mouth clamping onto her thigh. She starts near her knee, sucking and licking her way up, and Elena can’t keep still. Pleasure’s overwhelming pain, and it’s all she can do to keep her hands fisted in the sheets instead of gripping Vicki’s head, pulling her in.   
  
Vicki looks up suddenly, veins back to normal, with a wide smirk. “I can _smell_ you Elena.”   
  
“Um,” all the blood rushes up as she goes lightheaded and her mind blanks on a response.   
  
She cups her vulva over the shorts, and Elena feels a fresh wave of embarrassment, can feel how she already soaked through the thin material. “Don’t worry,” Vicki says with a sharp grin, “I won’t be gentle.”  
  
Elena wets her lips, forcing the words out, “I know.”   
  
Vicki laughs, and then all Elena can do is moan as Vicki’s teeth bite into her thigh, fingers dipping into her.   
  
(Too long, all too quick; Vicki’s face lifts, blood smeared over her lips and chin, and Elena trembles, pulls her closer.)


End file.
